Environmental Control
by Sailor Seraphim
Summary: Written for the "101 Ways to Snog en route to a Colony" challenge. Sometimes, the things you can't control are the things you want to control you. (Heero/Wufei)


Author: Sailor Seraphim   
Word Count: 691   
Pairing: Wufei/Heero   
Warnings: missions, cold freighters, and boys kissing   
Title: Environmental Control   
  
Notes: Yup, I wrote this for the "101 ways to Snog en route to a colony" fic-challenge. It will be archived here: http://happyfangirl.org/snogs/index.htm and probably on my FF.net account and my homepage. Go alternate pairings! Whoo!   
  
  
------------------------------------   
  
  
There were some things in the universe worse than being stuck in a colonial transport with a sociopathic Japanese boy, but not by much.   
  
Wufei growled to himself, rubbing his hands down his arms, trying to get the feeling back in his limbs. A mission had come up, requiring both Wufei and Heero to intercept and destroy an OZ transport that was moving gundanium and neo-titanium to the Moon Base. Quatre had given them one of his own shuttles to transport their Gundams and make the trip. It was a good idea; a stolen Federation or OZ mobile suit carrier would attract too much attention, but a shipping freighter carrying "medical supplies" would not be questioned.   
  
The two Gundam pilots had a tendency to clash over every little thing, and Wufei had thought to avoid any direct contact with the blue-eyed boy. While matching wits with the other boy might have helped to pass the time, it would be senseless. They both had a mission to accomplish, after all. Once he had his beloved Nataku properly secured, Wufei had sequestered himself to the cargo hold; meditating in Zero-G had a marvelously calming effect on the psyche. After Heero had secured his Gundam in the hold, he had immediately taken up residence in the cockpit. Wufei was glad to see the other boy go.   
  
Of course, the Chinese pilot's peace did not last long. The Wing Zero pilot had seen fit to indulge in his sense of overwhelming paranoia, and had set the freighter on minimal environmental controls. But, minimal environmental controls for the Perfect Soldier meant something very different from Wufei's own personal view. He was damn lucky they both had to breathe, or he was sure that Heero would have cut off the oxygen supply as well. No matter how hard he tried, Wufei could not meditate properly if his teeth were chattering and his extremities were turning blue.   
  
Heero looked up from his laptop when Wufei entered the cockpit. A quick glance confirmed to Wufei that despite wearing only his regular green tank top, Heero showed no reactions to the extreme cold of the freighter. The Chinese boy ignored the intense electric blue glare pointed in his direction and moved to the co-pilot's terminal, quickly accessing the environmental systems. Finding the correct subroutines, Wufei deftly punched in a higher temperature setting and set the controls to 'heat.' Within a second, warm air started to blow through the venting system, and Wufei pushed away from the terminal with a smirk of satisfaction.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Heero growled, his hands poised above the keys of his laptop.   
  
Wufei turned, giving Heero a flat, ebony look. "Unlike you, Yuy, I prefer to have the blood flowing in my veins, not frozen in them."   
  
Heero's glare was spectacular -- dark brows furrowed over narrowed sapphire eyes -- and he pushed himself out of the pilot's seat, planting himself well within the other boy's personal space. "Are you implying that I am cold-blooded?"   
  
A superior smirk crossed Wufei's lips. "I need not imply what you so readily admit."   
  
With a shove, Wufei pushed past Heero, intent on retreating back to the solitude of the cargo hold. Instead, the Japanese boy lashed out, catching Wufei by the shoulder and arm and slamming him into the wall. Wufei's curse was cut off by Heero's mouth descending on his own. The kiss itself was a heady mixture of aggression, lust, and a healthy dose of dominant behavior on both parts as each boy struggled to take control. Heero's hands gripped Wufei's shoulders bruisingly tight, keeping the Chinese boy pinned against the wall. Wufei's hand were tangled through Heero's dark hair, anchoring the Japanese boy's head in place. After an indeterminate period of time, they broke off, panting heavily. Heero was leaning fully against Wufei, their bodies touching from chest to knees.   
  
Awkwardly, Wufei stretched out one arm, slapping at the environmental controls. Heero looked at him quizzically and the ebony-haired boy just smiled a little.   
  
"It's rather warm now, don't you think?"   
  
Then Wufei reached up and pulled Heero's lips back against his own.   
  
  
  
  
  
-- owari -- 


End file.
